The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire
by Veos G17
Summary: Tsukune is a boy who thinks he needs no one in his life, and likes being alone. On his first day at Yokai Academy, a girl forces herself onto him, and it sparks a series of events that changes Tsukune - For better or worse. (Pairings undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the second story I've wrote on this website, so I'm not sure if it's good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire - Chapter 1

The bus passed green fields, leaving the familiar city. The lone passenger stared out of the window, watching the scenery. He let out a sigh. "It's like my life has been reset. No one will know me, and I'll be alone." The bus driver took note of the boy's mumbling and decided to give him some advice.

"Hey, kid. Where you're going, the academy, watch your back. They'll eat you alive if you aren't careful." Unbeknownst the the boy, the bus driver meant every word he said - especially the eating you alive part.

The boy sat up and faced the front of the bus. "I'll be fine, thanks. It's just school. My boring old life never changes. It's only a change of scenery." The boy slouched back in his seat. "How much longer until we get to this school anyway?" He closed his eyes.

"What's your name kid?" The bus driver asked. They boy lazily opened one eye. He didn't like people very much in general, never had. In his old school he had no friends, but that was the way he wanted it to be. The school psychologist said he was 'anti - social', but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone. He felt contentment in solace.

"Tsukune Aono." The bus driver smiled. Intrigued. The bus came to a halt.

"Heh, good luck kid. You'll need it." The bus driver's eyes glistened yellow, focusing on the boy.

"Whatever." The boy said casually, and walked off the bus, his bad flung over his shoulder. Tsukune took in his surroundings before leaving the area. The water was blood red, and the land was desolate. For a moment he questioned these things, but sighed and moved on.

* * *

The woods seemed like they went on forever. It was dark and all Tsukune could do was follow the path which would lead him to his school. For a moment, he felt as if he was being followed, and turned to confront his stalker. Something moved above him.

"It's just me, a talking bat." The bat said. For a moment Tsukune considered his sanity.

"I don't even want to know." He turned. Before he could take a step a bike crashed into his back, sending Tsukune to the ground.

He rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that?" He asked no one in particular. He used his left arm to support him, but he felt skin, and saw that he was groping the left thigh of a girl. A rather beautiful girl, he noted.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, feeling almost out of character, and stood up. Extending a hand to the pink haired girl on the ground.

She smiled, and took his hand. "No, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She questioned Tsukune. Putting aside the urge to just walk away, he nodded. "Good, I'm glad." The girl said, looking Tsukune in the eyes.

"What's your name?" She inquired.

"Tsukune."

"Well, I better be going." Tsukune stated, trying to hide the red on his face. Despite being anti-social, Tsukune still felt embarrassment around girls like most boys do, only he was usually able to hide it well.

* * *

When he reached the school, Tsukune sighed with relief. "Finally. I was getting bored at looking at dead trees for the past five minutes." He proceeded over to the gates where students were gathering. Some students knew each other, and were talking among themselves. Tsukune paid them no mind and made his way over to the classroom he was assigned to for homeroom.

'Am I the only one who notices that the homeroom teacher looks like a cat?' Tsukune thought, shifting his gaze from the teacher to out the window. He heard the sound of a door being slid open, but he didn't bother to look.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Tsukune heard a familiar sounding voice.

'Hah, that sounds like the girl that parked her bike into my head this morning. What a coincidence, we're in the same class. I hope she doesn't notice me...' The teacher told the girl with pink hair to introduce herself.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you all." The girl smiled, looking around the room. Her gaze fell on Tsukune.

'Crap! She noticed me!' He thought.

The girl's eyes widened for a moment, then she threw herself towards him.

'This is going to be a long day...'

It was lunch, an Tsudkune tried to leave class before Moka tried to talk with him.

"Tsukune! Wait up!" Moka cried out, gaining the attention of everyone nearby.

"What do you want?" Tsukune said coldly, not caring what people thought of him.

The girl grabbed his arm. "To talk. I don't have any friends here so I thought..." Tsukune wrestled his arm free.

"I have no intentions of being your friend." He muttered, and walked off. Soon he noticed that Moka was still following him, and confronted her.

"Why are you following me? I already told you I'm not going to be your friend, so quit acting like a lost puppy and bother someone else."

'Just because she's a girl doesn't mean I'll treat her any differently. I want no people in my life. It's better that way.'

"Because I can tell that you're lonely. Your tough-guy attitude is just a facade."

'She's starting to make me feel annoyed. Who does she think she is, acting like she knows me and can see through me. Ugh...I can't be bothered to deal with this. If she wants to follow me, then I'll just have to act like she's not there.'

People around Tsukune were staring at him with anger and jealousy, but Tsukune continued to walk on not caring.

He stopped by a vending machine, bought a drink and sat down. Moka did the same.

'Just act like she isn't there...Damn, it's hard to when she's sitting so close to me.'

A tall boy walked over to Moka, and stared down at her. "Hey Moka, what are you doing with this guy? Come with me." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

'If there's one thing I hate, it's guys who abuse girls. I'm feeling pretty pissed right now, and I don't even know this girl, but...screw it.'

Tsukune stood up, glaring at the boy.

"Let go of her,asshole." He growled.

"Or what?" The boy asked cockily. Before he could react Tsukune threw a fist into his stomach, causing the boy to hunch over, and then rose his knee into the boys face, knocking him backwards.

Tsukune looked over at Moka who was surprised. "Don't misunderstand. I just don't like guys like that." He walked off, and felt someone on his arm once again.

"Thank you Tsukune, you're a good friend." Moka smiled, causing Tsukune to sigh.

'What was that I said about not misunderstanding? Oh well, she's pretty cute. And she's persistent. It could be worse.'

'Quite an eventful first day...'

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Any mistakes? Please review!**

**Hope to see you all in chapter 2. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I would just like to say that Tsukune is not currently aware yet that he is attending a school for monsters, and that I will not be following the manga or anime from now on. I will introduce the characters from the manga/anime, but I will try to make this story as original as I can from now on. Also there's a reason he beat up Saizo (I forgot to include his name last chapter) so easily. In this story when monsters are in their human forms then they are pretty much humans physically, apart from small things like fangs and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire - Chapter 2

Tsukune sighed. It had been precisely a week since he joined Yokai academy, and he was already sick of it. Moka, had been following him everywhere he went, despite his protests, and had seemed to have formed a strange attachment to him.

"Moka. For the last time, let go of my arm." Tsukune said sternly, blushing faintly.

"Why?" The pink haired girl asked, looking up at him. She seemed to also be immune to Tsukune's anger and complaints.

Tsukune sighed. "Because Moka. I can't go to the bathroom with you on my arm!" He shouted, shaking his arm in an attempt to remove Moka. She laughed and her grip on him tightened.

This had almost become routine for Tsukune, and it annoyed him. A lot. Even in P.E Moka refused to let go of Tsukune until the teachers dragged her over to the girl's side.

'Why is she so obsessive? Does she find it fun making me feel uncomfortable?' Tsukune thought for the fifth time this hour. He sighed again.

"Moka, this is becoming annoying for me. If your trying to make me your friend then you're doing a bad job of it. Now let go." He demanded harshly. But it never even fazed her. So Tsukune had to walk from class to class with a girl on his arm every day. It's most guy's dream, but not Tsukune's. His dream was for her to just leave him alone.

Half way down the corridor, Tsukune stopped. He had a feeling that he was being watched. Not by the hordes of guys who stared at him in anger and jealousy, but someone else. He turned. "What do you want?" He shouted to the girl that was trying to hide behind a wall. She never expected him to notice her, and was almost impressed.

After a moment of waiting for the girl to come out, Tsukune lost interest and kept on walking. Another thing about Tsukune is that he has a short attention span, especially when it comes to studying or interacting with people.

For the rest of the day, Tsukune stared out of the window, not bothering to listen to the lessons. It worked perfectly until one of his teachers asked him to continue reading from a book that he hadn't even opened. Even when he was being shouted at, he paid it no mind. To put it simply: Tsukune really doesn't care about other people.

After school, Tsukune walked back to the boy's dorm alone as he managed to lose Moka on the way. 'Whew, I thought I would never be alone. That girl is so persistent it's not even funny.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a certain blue haired girl walk up to him from behind.

"Excuse me, you're name's Tsukune right?" The girl asked, trying to act innocent when her intentions were sinister. Tsukune looked the girl over. He didn't recognize her, which led him to wonder why she was talking to him, and how she knew his name.

"Yeah. It is. Who are you?" He replied bluntly. Upon hearing this, the blue haired girl got pretty angry.

"What do you mean who am I? We're in the same class!" She shouted, briefly going out of character. "I mean, my name is Kurumu Kurono." She said sweetly. Tsukune turned around, not even caring that she was talking to him, and continued walking.

'What is it with girls trying to annoy me lately?" Tsukune briefly wondered. He suddenly felt someone grabbing his arm. "Ugh...what is it Moka?" He said, without even looking. Kurumu gritted her teeth upon hearing the name, and was even more angry that he mistook her for the girl she hated so much.

"Tsukune. Look over here for a sec?" She asked casually, making Tsukune suspicious.

"No." He said simply, completely blocking Kurumu's attempt to hypnotize him. "And let go of my arm." He managed to get his arm free, and ran into the boys dorm before Kurumu could react.

When he reached his room, his phone buzzed. He got a message from Moka asking him where he was. "How did she even get my number!?" He asked no one in particular, deleting the message , but not before blocking the number.

* * *

The next day, Tsukune got up early to walk to school without Moka, but as soon as he left the boys dorm she came out of nowhere and latched onto him. 'How long has she been waiting for me? Creepy stalker much?'

"So Tsukune, I was thinking that we should do something after school today." Moka stated, causing Tsukune to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'd rather not thanks." Tsukune dismissed, hoping she would get the hint, but knowing on some level that she probably wouldn't. Before Moka could respond, Kurumu pulled on Tsukune's arm (the one not being occupied by Moka) and pulled him away from the pink haired girl.

Kurumu glared at Moka. "Don't be getting close to my boyfriend. Touch him again and you die." Moka looked shocked.

"Tsukune who is she? And is she telling the truth?" Moka asked.

"No. I don't even know this girl. Now get off me." Tsukune replied, narrowing his eyes at Kurumu.

"But Tsukune-" She was cut off by Moka pushing her away from Tsukune. Then both girls proceeded to fight over him, and Tsukune walked away, pretending he didn't know them.

'I just want to go through a day without being bothered. Is that too much to ask?' He sighed. Of course it was.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I wasn't really too sure about this chapter myself, but what's done is done. I tried to make Tsukune still be anti-social but it may have just make him look like a bit of a prick. Hmmm...Anyways, please review, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been a while. To put what I want to say in a word: Sorry. I two words: I'm sorry. In three words: I'm very sorry. You get the point. There's been a lot going on in the life of Veos (why am I referring to myself in third person...?) and I haven't had time, nor the inspiration to write. I decided I wanted to change that, so here I am. With a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire Chapter 3

"Tsukune?" A girl with blue hair known as Kurumu asked.

"No." Tsukune replied, trying to ignore the two girls obsessing over him.

"Which one of us do you prefer?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune sighed.

"Neither." He said, standing up and moving his lunch to another table. Both girls pouted and followed him.

"But Tsukune-" The girl with the pink hair known as Moka whined. Tsukune ignored her and put his headphones on, blocking out the noise. He hoped that this would give the girls a hint that he wanted to be alone, but they were even dense or just didn't didn't care. Both girls kept whining at him, to the point where Tsukune couldn't take it anymore.

He got up and left the lunch hall, completely disregarding his lunch. There had been something weighing on Tsukune's mind for the past few days, and that was exam results. When he first saw his results, he didn't care, but when he saw Moka's results, it made him feel like an idiot in comparison. Even an anti-social guy has feelings. Who knew?

He was walking over to his next class, when he saw three guys, surrounding a young-looking girl. She looked too young to be in high school for at least a few years. Tsukune couldn't hear what they were saying to her, but they were clearly harassing her. 'What do I care. It's not my problem.' Tsukune thought, however, he didn't leave. He stayed and watched, just in case. Even he didn't really understand why.

Upon closer inspection it seemed as if they were yelling at her about her supposedly high grades, and her choice of wardrobe. "Ugh. Lowlifes. Do they really have nothing better to do than pick on little girls?" Tsukune whispered, glaring at the three guys. Suddenly out of nowhere a pan of some sort literally came from the sky and his three on their heads. Tsukune looked up, but there was no one there. So how did she...

The girl Tsukune presumed was cosplaying as a witch began to laugh. "Hahaha, serves you right, idiots." She taunted. They were not pleased.

"You brat..." The so-called 'class president' growled, standing up. "Don't you know who I am!?" He shouted, reaching back to grab the girl. Tsukune was about to stop him, when Moka got in the way, standing between the small girl and the class president.

"It isn't right to hit small girls." Moka glared. Tsukune was shocked - he'd never seen this side of Moka before. The class president paused for a moment, and then went to hit Moka instead. Before his punch could connect, Tsukune grabbed his arm mid-swing.

"Back off." He demanded. Feeling outmatched, the class president took a few steps back, and began to walk off with the other two guys he was with. He glared at the girl over his shoulder.

"You're nothing but a disgusting witch. Even the sight of you makes me sick." He spat. 'Wow. Rude.' Tsukune thought, turning to Moka and the girl. He wondered why people would get so angry at a girl dressing up as a witch. So what? It was only cosplay.

Before Tsukune could say anything, Moka flung herself at him. "Tsukune, you saved me!" She smiled, while Tsukune tried to push her face away from him.

"I didn't 'save' anyone. I just stopped a guy from hurting someone. It wasn't like I did it for you." Tsukune replied, contemplating if he sawed his arm off, could he get away from Moka? The small girl, watching the spectacle was shocked. She looked up at Tsukune.

"Wow, you're tsundere." She remarked, making Tsukune glare at her. She laughed. "I'm Yukari Sendou. Now do me a favor and get off my Moka." She smiled, despite her threat.

"You can have her." Tsukune said. "Just get her off me and she's yours." Moka wouldn't budge. Yukari got angry. She said some strange spell, and waved a rather cheap-looking wand. Before Tsukune could register what was going on, he was being attacked by random inanimate objects.

"Wh-what the hell is this!?" Tsukune yelled while a broom and two buckets were ganging up on him. Yukari smiled cockily.

"It's magic you simpleton!" She shouted. 'What? Magic? How?' Tsukune thought in disbelief, but the fact that he was being attacked by cleaning supplies made it a little easier for him to accept.

Tsukune sat on one of the beds in the nurses office while Kurumu addressed his wounds. "Ugh, be more careful, it stings." Tsukune muttered. He thought for a moment, and then looked over at Kurumu. "Hey, do you...believe in magic?" He asked.

Kurumu eyes widened, and then she jumped at Tsukune. "I knew it! My hypnotism worked! You do love me!"

"What!? No, get off. I meant as in spells and stuff." He said sternly. Everywhere he went Kurumu and Moka were on his arms. 'Hmm...maybe I will look into having both my arms removed..." He contemplated.

Kurumu stood up. "Magic spells? Of course I believe in them. Witches use them? But you already knew that, right?" She asked. Tsukune froze.

"Witches...? That girl was a witch? Witches are...real?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Of course. Witches, werewolves, orcs, vampires, you name it. I'm a succubus just so you know." Kurumu told him, like it was a completely normal thing.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Wait, you're a succubus? And that girl's a witch? W-where am I?" He asked no one in particular. For the first time in his life, Tsukune couldn't keep his cool. He was beginning to feel...afraid.

"What kind of question is that? You know where we are: Yokai academy, school for monsters."

"School for...monsters?" He repeated in disbelief.

"What have I gotten myself into...?"

* * *

**Phew, chapter 3 is finished. I found this chapter quite hard to write, but I think it's alright. If you guys have any suggestions or just want to make a comment about this chapter, then please review. I'll try to write chapter 4 soon. Until then: Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. To make it up to you I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire - Chapter 4 **

Tsukune looked around him. He didn't feel safe. If anyone knew he was a human then they'd probably kill him. He sat down holding his head.

"Calm down, it's no big deal, I mean, you've been here for about a week and you hadn't even noticed." Tsukune regained his composure and sat up. 'So, this is a school for monsters..." He thought, scanning the nearby area. He looked at each person around him, wondering if the so innocent-looking people were really demonic creatures and monsters that could kill him in a moments notice.

"Fuck. I guess I've just gotta deal." He said, deciding that stressing over his current situation wouldn't do him any good. He got up. Class had just ended for the day, and Tsukune decided to go straight back to his dorm room.

He decided to send his family a letter considering he hadn't yet and wondered what he should write. "Dear Mom and Dad, if you find my body in a landfill it was probably on of the many, many monsters at my school who did it...no, that'd worry them." He sighed, tapping his pen on his paper. 'I wonder...will I really be okay?'.

It took a while, but Tsukune managed to write a letter. He called the school 'weird', as opposed to horrifying, life-threatening or seeming with monsters.

"How did my parents even find this school, you'd think they wouldn't hand out applications to any old guy. It was probably my dad, what an idiot." He laid on his bed staring at his ceiling. "Well, that witch and succubus and whatever that annoying Moka is probably is enough protection. As much as I hate being around them maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea to let them be with me. Just for protection of course, nothing more nothing less. It's not like we're friends." Tsukune sighed again and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Tsukune was walking to school like usual, when Moka, Kurumu and Yukari attacked him, like usual. Yukari seemed to have taken a liking for Tsukune after he saved her, much to his dismay. Kurumu was pulling on his right arm while Moka was pulling his left, with Yukari grabbing him from behind.

"No. Stop it. I don't want this." Tsukune said sounding monotone, knowing that the girls wouldn't even stop if he yelled at them to. Instead Tsukune kept walking, while being weighed down by the three girls.

In class Tsukune looked out of the window, not listening to the lesson. 'Is it really alright for me to continue like this? To just accept it?' His mind was filled with questions and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't take anymore.

"What should I do!?" He yelled, standing up. Everyone was taken aback.

"Well, if you could read page 153 that'd be great." His teacher, miss Nekonome said.

* * *

At lunch Tsukune went out onto the roof, leaning over the railings. Moka had followed him, much to his dislike. He just wanted some space to think.

Moka shifted uncomfortably, trying to break the silence. "Um, Tsukune? If there's anything bothering you please tell me," She blushed "because, because I..." She looked into Tsukune's eyes and inched closer to him.

"Tsukune..." She whispered.

"Moka." He warned, not wanting her any closer.

"Tsukune..." She was getting dangerously close.

"Moka, stop." He said, taking a few steps backwards.

Moka, sighed. "It's just, I can't help myself, you smell so nice..."

"Well I am wearing a new cologne, but wait, why are you putting your head at my neck!?"

"Just a little, alright?" Moka moaned. Tsukune braced himself for whatever she was about to do.

"STOP!" Kurumu yelled pushing the two away from each other.

'Nice save.' Tsukune thought. Kurumu looked annoyed, and pointed a finger in Moka's face.

"He isn't your toy, you can't just suck his blood whenever you feel like it!" She growled. Tsukune sweated.

'So Moka's a vampire...? That was close.' Tsukune, put his hand over his neck subconsciously in presence of the vampire girl.

"Well, whatever, I'll let you off this time, just don't do it again." He spoke, leaving the two girls to settle their dispute.

"Honestly..." He sighed.

* * *

Tsukune took a walk to clear his head, but three men blocked his path. The ringleader, who looked average at best narrowed his eyes at Tsukune before speaking

"You! Are you Tsukune Aono from year 1 class 3?" He shouted with jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?" Tsukune replied, not having the time or the willpower to deal with the trio.

"I won't forgive you!" The large man next to him spoke, cracking his knuckles.

"You're our enemy!" The guy with glasses cried.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to deal with you weirdos right now. Take a rain check." Tsukune attempted to walk past the trio, but they blocked his path.

"Don't ignore us! We're the heads of the Moka, Kurumu and Yukari fan clubs! I am the head of the Moka club, Kasahara Kouzou!"

The fat man went to speak next but Tsukune interrupted him.

"I couldn't care less what your names are or who you are for that matter. You can have those girls, all they do is pester me."

The three men looked even angrier than before.

"Y-you have three beautiful girls following you around...and you don't even care!?" He yelled, rage present in his voice.

"That's it!" The man with glasses yelled.

The trio all took out yellow batons and ran at Tsukune attempting to hit him with them. Tsukune caught Kasahara's baton and used it to block the other attacks, and then knocked them out of both of the boy's hands. The trio looked shocked, and slightly frightened.

"Boo." Tsukune stared in their eyes, with a glare that would be in the nightmares of any unfortunate enough to see it.

The trio were frozen in fear, but their eyes widened when they saw Moka, Kurumu and Yukari run up to Tsukune.

"Tsukune are you okay?" Moka asked trying to 'console' him with a hug.

Tsukune sidestepped it and muttered "I'm fine."

Kurumu grabbed onto Tsukune's arm. "Wow, you're so cool." She swooned.

"How dare you bully my darling Tsukune!" Yukari shouted, using magic to launch a variety of inanimate objects at the three, causing them to run.

Kurumu went to chase after them, but Tsukune grabbed her arm.

"There's no need. Ignore those weirdos." Kurumu blushed.

"O-okay." She replied.

Tsukune sighed. "I'm gonna call it a day." He said to no one in particular, heading towards the boy's dorm,

Of course the three girls followed.

* * *

The next day Tsukune was eating at the cafeteria with the three girls imposing on him yet again.

"Can't I just eat in peace?" He mumbled, taking a bite of his yakisoba bread.

Moka spoke up timidly. "Hey, have you guys been feeling as if you were...followed recently?" She seemed a little concerned about the subject.

"So it wasn't just me!" Yukari responded, seeming equally concerned.

Kurumu looked up. "Me too. This weird guy has been chasing me around all week. He's everywhere I go."

Moka looked down, thinking. "What should we do about it?"

Kurumu stood up from her chair. "I know! They hate Tsukune, right? So we can use him as bait to lure them out! Of course we'll protect him though." She said triumphantly.

Tsukune put his bread down. "No thanks. I want no part in this." He replied. "I'm leaving." He got up.

Moka was confused. "You're leaving the room or you're leaving this school?" She asked, unsure of what Tsukune meant.

"Who knows." Tsukune said, walking out of the cafeteria.

The girls were shocked, and went to follow him, but they couldn't find him.

* * *

Tsukune picked up the letter he had wrote to his parents, and read it over again before sealing it and leaving his dorm room. He put the letter in his bag and began to walk to the bus stop, taking a short cut through the school.

While she was cleaning, Yukari noticed Tsukune with bag in hand, and a serious look on his face.

"He's...leaving?" She gasped, as she ran to tell Moka what she'd saw.

Tsukune arrived and looked at his watch.

"4.44 PM. Should be here any second..." Tsukune heard footsteps approaching him, and turned to see the trio of fanboys staring him down.

"Ugh. Listen I don't want Moka, so-" He was cut off.

"How dare you call her Moka so casually, as if she belonged to you!" The Moka fan club president yelled.

"They're ours!" The Yukari fan club president shouted.

"Let' teach him a lesson!" The Kurumu fan club president proposed.

Suddenly, the three men's bodies changed shape, and became those that resembles a body of a monster.

"Pffft...Hahaahaha!" Tsukune couldn't help but laugh. "Those are your monster forms? Pathetic!" The monsters growled in annoyance.

The trio ran (the fat one kind of waddled) toward Tsukune, a fight inevitable.

"Tsukune!" The trio and Tsukune looked up, to see Kurumu flying with Moka and Yukari grabbing on her.

Moka jumped down and ran over to Tsukune. Before anything could be said, she slapped him.

"I can't believe that you'd just leave like this! We're friends aren't we!?" She plead.

"No, last time I checked we aren't" He replied, not interested.

Kurumu and Yukari ran over to Tsukune to see if he was alright.

The monsters were jealous.

Tsukune stood in front of the three girls and faced the monsters.

"You all say that you're fans of these girls, but you're just giving them a hard time. Back off. I won't ask again." He threatened. The girls were shocked (and so was Tsukune) by what he said, protecting them.

"T-that's it! We've had enough!" The monsters shouted. They began to merge together to form a larger monster with was a fusion of the three.

They large monster approached Tsukune, but he didn't move.

"Wow, you look even uglier now than you do when you're not combined." Tsukune taunted.

The monster was taken aback by Tsukune's lack of fear, and took a few steps backwards. Tsukune walked forwards.

The monster saw the girls they were so obsessed with glaring at them. Tsukune was getting closer, fists clenched.

"U-um, wait, we're sorry, we'll stop. So please-" The monster pleaded, noticing that Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were joining Tsukune, and they looked pissed.

Yukari used a spell to make the earth rise and trip the monster over, Kurumu used her tail to grab its leg and throw it and Tsukune rushed forward and drop kicked it with a boost from Moka.

The monster split back into three and the fan club leaders reverted to their human forms.

The girls turned to Tsukune.

"Please don't leave." Moka whispered, grabbing Tsukune's arm.

Tsukune looked confused. "Leave? I'm not leaving, I'm just dropping off a letter to be delivered to my parents." He averted his gaze. "I'm going to stay at this school, even though I'm a human." Moka let go of Tsukune.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari looked at Tsukune wide eyed.

"You're...You're a human?"

* * *

**So? As you can see I'm changing the plot of this story in certain aspects to make it original. Did you like this chapter? Please review. Peace out!**


End file.
